Call of Duty: The Third Conflict
Call of Duty: The Third Conflict or COD: TTC for short or Call of Duty 11 is a game made by Sledgehammer games and produced by Activision. It was released in November 10th, 2015. It is called one of greatest games of all times due to his engine, graphics, unique gameplay, powerful campaign, innovative multiplayer and good music. It is available on the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC, Nintendo 3DS and the PSVITA. The game is about 6 scenarios about the hypothetical Third World War, 2 of them which are What If? Scenarios. Gameplay The gameplay is an updated version of the COD engine, this one has the movements like the previous COD games, but the new SH Engine adds new mechanics to the game like: You can give orders to soldiers depending on your rank, reacting to heavy wounds which affects your perfomance in the game, the character reacts to the enviroment around him/her, and use many objects like a chair or table for cover. On the 3DS and PSVITA versions however, the gameplay is very different than the PC and console versions. Instead of First/Third person shooter, the gampelay is mainly real time tactics, where you command many troops to capture enemy or neutral buildings, attack enemy troops and give the battle style of your troops(Conventional, Stealth or Guerrilla style). When a battle begins between your troops and the enemy troops, you control one of the soldiers of your platoon, but this stage is not like the console versions of the games, instead you must rely on the experience of your troops to gain victory or else you will die, also you only can switch weapons between allies to add a sense of realism to the version of the game. Another big change of the game is that instead of a closed map or level, you have a big open world around which allows to explore the battlefield around you, and in campaign, you can also do optional objectives like saving another platoon from the enemy forces, find a missing person a person asked you to do or recovering lost data,etc. Scenarios The game features 6 scenarios about the Third World War, each of them includes 36 nations and campaign to play. *The Third World War: In the year 2018, tensions between NATO and the Eurasian Union escalate, the control of all Middle East, the conflicting influences in Latin America, the rising unrest in Europe and the threat of war in Asia are factors between that make both factions hostile to each other. But then, the situation became bad to worse, attacks on various key places around the world occur, mainly in pro-NATO and pro-EAU countries. Now the destiny of the world is balanced between the 3 warring factions of the Earth, the Alliance of Nations, the Eurasian Coalition of Nations and the Communist Union. *Cold War: Everybody knows that the Cold War was a "conflict" that spanned from 1947 to 1991, with the end of the USSR and communist Europe. However what could have happned if the Cold War became a "hot one? Imagine this, in 1986 Mikhail Gorbachev is murdered during a conference in Minsk. Since the Politburo was experiencing an internal crisis, military general of the USSR, Vasily Petrov, becomes the new leader of the USSR. with country facing an economic and social crisis, Vasily initated the "Vossoyedineniye(Reunification) program". Which aims to restore the economy and living conditions of the people of the USSR, and this is done by taking new territory from new lands. However, an incident involving NATO spies in Afghanistan leads the start of an inevitable war. *War of the Eastern Powers: It is a new era, the nations of Asia has risen more stronger than ever, Japan has created a new military that equals with the USA, China, Europe and Russia, Korea has been unificated under Southern rule and the rest of Asia are also becoming military powers. However China has also started to become a more hostile nation, as result of the 2025 coup, with a violent military regime ruling the nation, this was the start of the Asian Cold War. It continued until 2032 when the Chinese regime decided that the time for a Chinese empire has begun, and thus, a new war starts in Asia. *Anarchy: It is the year 2020, the world we all knew has changed. the USA is no more, Europe is in civil war, Russia is at war with the Middle East, China is also no more, and Most of Asia is at civil unrest. However at the same time, there is the rise of African and Latin American nations, which now have the military and economic strength to prospere and advance to the new world. However, that doesn't mean that these countries would not wage war to gain what they want. *The Economic Crisis: In the year 2028, the oil industry worldwide is ending, bringing the gates of a new alternative energy. However, the decreasing sales of oil is causing a great energy crisis worldwide, this makes the OPEC taking drastic measures to stay functioning, including the expansion of their organization to the other countries and making a defence force. this causes tensions between the other powers of the world who are wishing to continue the oil industry. Now a new war starts not for an ideal or justice, but for a major resource. *The Southern Conflict: South America, a land full of rich resources and beautiful places, but also with conflicting governments. in 2008, a political crisis erupted between Venezuela, Colombia and Ecuador over the incursion of FARC guerillas found in Ecuador. The Venezuelan government of Hugo Chavez supported Ecuador and started to threat war to Colombia and its allies. The crisis ended in a Rio Group summit on March 7, 2008. But what if a solution was never found and war erupted instead? Playable nations Here are the nations you can play in each scenario: *The Third World War: **United States **Russia **China **India **United Kingdom **France **Germany **Turkey **South Korea **Japan **Israel **Italy **Egypt **Brazil **Pakistan **Canada **Taiwan **Poland **Indonesia **Australia **Ukraine **Iran **Vietnam **Thailand **Saudi Arabia **Syria **Ethiopia **Spain **Sweden **Cuba **South Africa **Argentina **Colombia **Venezuela **North Korea **Mexico *Cold War: **United States **United Kingdom **France **West Germany **Soviet Union **East Germany **Poland **Czechoslovakia **Canada **Denmark **Norway **Sweden **Bulgaria **Romania **Hungary **Albania **Japan **South Korea **Australia **New Zealand **China **North Korea **Vietnam **Israel **Jordan **Turkey **Pakistan **Iran **Syria **Libya **India **Italy **Yugoslavia **Austria **Netherlands **Brazil *War Of The Eastern Powers: **United States **United Kingdom **Japan **Korea **Taiwan **Vietnam **Thailand **Burma **Malaysia **Singapore **Phillipines **Indonesia **Australia **New Zealand **Russia **India **Chile **Peru **Canada **Mexico **Mongolia **France **Germany **Netherlands **Spain **Pakistan **Iran **Uzbekistan **Kazakhstan **Bangladesh **Azerbaijan **Georgia **Turkmenistan **Tajikistan **South Ossetia **Abkhazia *Anarchy: **Northern States of America **Southern Union **Greater Californian Republic **Central American Federation **Kingdom of Hawaii **Alaskan Union **England **Wales **Scotland **Ireland **Spain **Catalonia **France **New Prussia **Northern Italian Republic **Southern Italian Federation **Czech Republic **Scadinavian Kingdom **West Ukrainian Republic **East Ukrainian Federation **Japan **Communist China **Tibet **Manchurian Republic **Western Chinese Federation **Russia **Iran **Saudi Arabia **South Africa **Egypt **Sudan **Venezuela **Brazil **Chile **Central American Republics **Quebec *The Economic Crisis: **United States **Canada **Mexico **Cuba **United Kingdom **Venezuela **Colombia **Ecuador **Brazil **Peru **Chile **Bolivia **Egypt **Saudi Arabia **Israel **Iraq **Iran **UAE **Oman **Qatar **Kuwait **Indonesia **Algeria **Angola **Nigeria **Libya **Russia **Zimbabwe **Yemen **Syria **Spain **Germany **Turkey **France **Kazakhstan **Gabon *The Southern Conflict **United States **Canada **Venezuela **Colombia **Ecuador **Argentina **Peru **Chile **Brazil **Bolivia **Nicaragua **Guatemala **Cuba **Honduras **Mexico **Paraguay **Uruguay **Russia **China **Japan **United Kingdom **France **Germany **Spain **Iran **Saudi Arabia **Israel **Iraq **Egypt **Angola **Italy **South Africa **Australia **Dominican Republic **Haiti Campaigns Each campaign includes 4 fronts in which you can fight. Also, instead of playing as a specific character, you can control various soldiers in the battlefield, in order to accomplish various objectives. When starting a level, you can choose your opening stage like, parachuting from above, landing on the beach, providing air support, etc. The Third World War Atlantic Front *Beginning Of War: Begin the invasion of Europe by attacking Kiev, Ukraine. (Russia) *Naval Storm: Raid Karlskrona naval base in Sweden to prevent the mobilization of the Swedish navy. (Russia) *Forbidden Guns: Stop an anti-government uprising in Moscow. (Russia) *Like Old Times: Attack the city of Warsaw, Poland. (Russia) *The Expert Of Battle: Assasinate General Aldo Giancarlo in Amsterdan, Netherlands. (Russia) *Red Dawn: Stop a Cuban invasion in Miami, Florida. (USA) *Brooklyn Rage: Destroy the Russian command posts in New York with the help of the Canadian JTF2. (USA/Canada) *Dark Snow: Infiltrate a Russian occupied factory in Central Alaska to find out their secret project. (USA) *The Big Apple: Protect Manhattan from a Russian counterattack. (USA/Canada) *American Freedom: Liberate Washington DC from Russia once and for all. (USA/UK/Canada) *City Of Lights: Establish Operation: Euro Fury in Paris. (EU/UK) *The Infromant: Capture a HVI codenamed "Pozhar" hiding in Sofia, Bulgaria to find out about the secret Russian hacking network in Europe. (USA/Italy) *Germany Forever!: Liberate Munich From the ECN. (USA/UK/EU/Canada) *Deja Vu: Secure Kiev, Ukraine from Russia (USA/UK/EU) *Final Stand: End the war in the Atlantic once and for all in Moscow. (USA/UK/EU/Canada/Ukraine/Brazil) Middle Eastern Front *A New Time: Strike Dubai to show the might of a reborn Iran. (Iran) *Black Gold: Capture Iraq´s largest oil refinery to halt their advance on Iran. (Iran) *The King´s Danger: Siege the city of Amman, Jordan and capture King Abdullah II. (Syria/Egypt) *All Hell Breaks Loose: Strike the city of Baghdad and destroy NATO´s hidden base. (Syria/Iran) *Fishes Of Death: Bomb the largest port of Salalah, Oman to halt the trade between Oman and NATO with Russian support. (Iran/Russia) *Sand Of Fire: Raid Kuwait City to halt a civilian uprising. (Iran,Note that you can skip this level because of its disturbing content.) *Money Of The Dammned: Defend the city of Tel Aviv from a pro-EAU PMC. (Israel) *Return Gaza!: Retake Gaza Strip from Egyptian forces. (Israel) *Desert Shadow: Launch a stealth attack on an Iranian missile facillity with the help of British SAS. (Saudi Arabia/UK) *Dirty Water: Investigate a suspicious cargo ship in the Black sea. (Turkey) *More Fight, Less Talk: Liberate Abu Dhabi from Eurasian forces. (Saudi Arabia/Israel) *For Freedom: Secure Damascus. (Israel/Turkey/USA) *Pushing Foward: Start the invasion of Iran in the coast of Bushehr. (Saudi Arabia) *It Pays To Be A Winner: Interrogate Colonel Adan Oveisi hiding somewhere in Fars. (USA/France) *The Rising: Stop a pro-EAU rebellion in Instanbul, Turkey. (Turkey/local PMC) *Demons Of The West: Strike the city of Isfahan to clear a way to Tehran. (Saudi Arabia/Israel/EU) *Keep Pushing Foward: Attack Tehran from the southern part. (Saudi Arabia/Israel/EU/USA) *End Of Line: Finish the war in the Middle East. (Saudi Arabia/Israel/Turkey/EU/USA/UK) Latin American Front *Soldiers Of The Caribbean: Establish a beachhead in Cancun, Mexico. (Cuba) *Dish Of Bullets: Secure a weapons cache in Tijuana, Mexico. (Cuba) *Breakdown: Siege the Brazilian highlands. (Argentina) *Sorrow: Capture the city of Montevideo, Uruguay to prevent mobilization of Brazilian forces. (Argentina) *Capital Destruction: Defend the city of Caracas from Communist forces. (Venezuela/Brazil) *Determination And Protection: Retake the Maracaibo oil rings. (Venezuela) *Welcome To The Jungle: Defeat a FARC incursion in the city of Medellin. (Colombia) *Exile: Destroy a hidden Communist outpust in Southern Colombia. (Colombia/USA) *Vengeance Of The Giant: Capture the city of Buenos Aires, Argentina. (Brazil) *Caballeria Santa: Begin the invasion of Cuba in Bay of Pigs. (Venezuela/Colombia/Brazil/Mexico) *Por La Patria: End the war in Latin America in Havana. (Venezuela/Colombia/Brazil/Mexico/USA/Spain) Asian Front *The Beginning: Invade the DMZ in Korea. (China/North Korea) *The Chinese Strike Back: Capture the city of Seoul, and destroy US command posts. (China/North Korea) *The Second Suffering: Attack the city of Nagasaki and secure a robotics factory. (China) *We Belong Together: Parachute in Taiwan to start Operation: Back Home. (China) *Old Hate: Attack and "recover" Kashmir from Indian hands. (Pakistan) *The Last Laugh: Secure New Dehli. (Pakistan) *Stand Together: Defend Los Angeles from a Communist invasion. (USA/Mexico) *Bridge Of Death: Recover San Francisco starting in the Golden Gate Bridge. (USA/Mexico) *The Northern Island: Stage an uprising in Sapporo against ECN forces. (Japanese resistance/Yamaguchi-Gumi) *None Shall Pass: Defend Tokyo from Communist forces and kill General Yun Hong. (Japan/USA/Australia) *Bollywood: Secure Mumbai from ECN forces. (India/South Africa/UK) *Who´s Laughing Now?: Begin the invasion of Pakistan in Karachi. (India/South Africa/UK) *Old Fire: Retake Hue city and recover intel from the Chinese. (Australia/Vietnam/Indonesia) *Attack Of The Siamese: Retake the Thai highlands from Communist forces. (Thailand/Vietnam/Indonesia/Australia) *Chinese Democracy: Liberate Taiwan and capture Colonel Gyeong Cho-Min to gain intel about the secret Chinese weapons program. (Taiwan/USA/Australia/Japanese) *Deus Ex Machina: Retake Seoul. (South Korea/USA/Australia/Japan) *Now Or Never: Start the invasion of China either in Hong Kong or Shanghai. (USA/Taiwan/South Korea/Japan/Vietnam/Australia/Indonesia/Thailand) *All Or Nothing: End the war in Asia and take Beijing in three way battle between the Communists and Coalition. (USA/Taiwan/South Korea/Japan/Vietnam/Australia/Indonesia/Thailand/Steel Eagles PMC/UK) Cold War: In this campaign and the 4th and 6th, you can chose either side which determines the next levels and ending. European Front *Red Scare: Hamburg is under siege by Warsaw Pact forces, you decide whats going to happen next. (USSR/GDR/Poland vs FGR/USA/UK) Warsaw Pact path: *Art City: Secure the city of Munich. (USSR/Czechoslovakia) *Broken Force: Capture the city of Bonn and end the FGR. (USSR/GDR/Poland/Czechoslovakia) *Traitor: Assasinate the USSR defector, Andrei Polyaski who is hiding in the Dutch forests. (USSR) *Disowned Brother: Start the invasion of Yugoslavia in Ljubljana. (Hungary/USSR) *Old Town: Capture the city of Novi Sad and rescue a captured platoon. (Hungary/Romania) *Then None One Can!: Destroy the city of Titograd. (Albania/USSR) *An Interesting Comrade: Secure the city of Skopje and capture Colonel Jan Andov. (Bulgaria) *Strife: Invade and secure the city of Belgrade. (USSR/Hungary/Romania/Bulgaria/Albania) *This Is Your End: End Yugoslavia in Sarajevo. (USSR/Hungary/Romania/Bulgaria/Albania) *Red Zone: Start Operation: Fall Of Benelux starting in Amsterdan. (USSR/Poland) *Brothers´s Hell: Capture NATO headquarters in Brussels. (USSR/Poland) *City Of Culture: Capture the city of Venice Italy, and establish a hacking network to the remaining parts of Europe. (USSR/Czechoslovakia/Hungary) *La Morte Sta Arrivando:Secure the city of Milan, Italy. (USSR/Czechoslovakia/Hungary) *The Southern Pawn: Capture the city of Rome, Italy. (USSR/Czechoslovakia/Hungary) *City Of Darkness: Secure and Capture the NATO High Command in Paris. (USSR/GDR/Poland/Czechoslovakia) *Beginning Of The End: Start the invasion of the UK in Brighton. (USSR/GDR/Poland/Czechoslovakia/Romania) *Death To The Queen: End the war in London. (USSR/GDR/Poland/Czechoslovakia/Romania/London Communist partisans). NATO path: *Fulda Gap: Defend the city of Frankfurt. (FGR/USA/UK) *Farming Battle: Defeat Czechoslovak forces in Southern Germany. (FGR/Austria) *Back Home: Begin the invasion of East Germany and retake Berlin. (FGR/USA/UK/Austria) *For Tito!: Defend the city of Belgrade and kill general Emil Avescu. (Yugoslavia) *A Little Hand Over Here?: Retake the city of Zagreb with the help of Italian and Austrian forces. (Yugoslavia/Italy/Austria) *United Together: Begin the invasion of Romania by capturing the city of Craiova. (Yugoslavia) *Tyrant´s Fall: Capture the city of Bucharest and kill Nicolae Ceausecu. (Yugoslavia) *Fireworks: Destroy a missile base in Hungary in order to continue the attack on Balkan nations. (Yugoslavia/Italy) *Soldier´s Glory: Capture the city of Budapest. (Yugoslavia/Italy) *Omega: Begin the invasion to the Warsaw Pact Nations, starting in Czechoslovakia. (FGR/Austria/France/USA/UK/Canada/Italy) *Restoration: Secure the city of Prague. (FGR/Austria/France/USA/UK/Italy/Canada/Anti Communist militias) *M.A.D: Destroy the Nukes stationed in Poland to prevent nuclear war. (FGR/USA) *Rise Of Solidarity: Secure the city of Warsaw with the help of Solidarity. (FGR/USA/UK/France/Netherlands) *Gorbachev´s Legacy: Secure the city of Minsk, the place where Gorbachev died. (FGR/Austria/France/USA/UK/Italy/Canada/Netherlands) *Blood Winter: Invade the city of Leningrad and secure a fortress. (FGR/Norway/Denmark/Sweden/Canada/UK/USA) *Kilroy Was Here: Secure the city of Stalingrad. (Yugoslavia/Italy/Austria/UK/USA/France) *End Of Communism: End the war in Moscow. (Austria/Canada/Denmark/France/FGR/Italy/Moscow´s Resistance/Netherlands/Norway/Sweden/USA/UK/Yugoslavia) Scadinavian Front *Haven: Decide the outcome of the battle of Helsinki. (USSR vs Sweden/Norway) Warsaw Pact Path: *Death From above: Capture the city of Tampere. (USSR) *45th Parallel: Secure the city of Pori. (USSR) *Shore: Erradicate the remaining resistance in Nothern Finland. (USSR) *Double Team: Start the invasion of Sweden. (Poland) *Darkness: Secure the city of Orebro and cut off the power supply of Sweden. (USSR) *Wrong Route: Capture the city of Jonkoping to provide a distraction to the Swedish army. (Poland) *Where Is Your God Now?: Finish Swedish forces in Stockholm. (USSR/Poland) *Face Me: Defeat Norwegian forces in Oslo. (USSR/GDR) *Ashes To Ashes: Begin the invasion of Denmark. (USSR/GDR/Poland) *Dust To Dust: End the Scadinavian front in Copenhagen. (USSR/GDR/Poland) NATO Path: *Standing: Protect the city of Pori. (Sweden/Norway/Denmark) *Take It Back: Recover the city of Tampere. (Sweden/Norway/Denmark) *The Sinking: Destroy a Soviet naval base in the Finnish border to prevent further mobilization of the Soviet attack. (Sweden/UK) *For The King: Defend the city of Malmo and capture Major Jed Stravinski. (Sweden/Norway/Denmark/UK) *Not Again: Defend the Aland islands and destroy the Soviet carrier. (Sweden) *Little Destroyers: Sabotage the Sub bases in the Baltics to prevent a counterattack. (Sweden/USA) *Yellow Force: Secure the city of Stockholm. (Sweden/Norway/Denmark/Canada/USA/UK) *Snow And Bravery: Defeat the remaining Soviet forces in the Norwegian mountains. (Norway) *L-Day: Start the invasion of the Baltics starting in Lithuania. (Sweden/Norway/Denmark/Canada/USA/UK) *Freedom: End the Scadinavian front in Tallinn, Estonia. (Sweden/Norway/Denmark/Canada/USA/UK) Pacific Front *Shocking Place: Decide the fate of Taipei in the Chinese invasion of Taiwan. (China vs USA/UK) Warsaw Pact Path: *The Advance: Begin the invasion of Japan starting in Hokkaido. (USSR) *Sea Of Death: Capture the city of Fukuoka and assasinate General Hoshi Akane. (China/Vietnam) *Mouse Holes: Destroy the US bases located near Sendai. (USSR) *Scorched Earth: Destroy the city of Kitayashu. (China) *Fall Of The Capital: Capture the city of Tokyo and capture Colonel Harry Stevens. (USSR) *Busan Pocket: Secure the city of Busan and reunificate Korea under Northern rule. (China/North Korea) *Korea United: Capture the Sinan islands and destroy a weapons factory. (China/North Korea) *Old Shame: "Recover" Alaska, starting in Westdahl. (USSR) *Alaska Returns!: Capture Anchorage and cut off the US oil supply. (USSR) *Pearl Of The Orient: Retake Hong Kong from British hands. (China) *Little Island: Capture Singapore and repel British forces. (Vietnam/China) *Rules Of Nature: Begin the invasion of Australia starting in Darwin. (China/Vietnam/USSR/North Korea) *Laughing Stock: Assasinate General Howard Haines to confuse ANZAC forces. (China) *Courage And Focus: Secure the city of Brisbane and capture British officials to force the enemy to surrender. (China/USSR) *Navy Of Death: Sink the Royal Navy stationed in Sydney. (China/USSR/North Korea/Vietnam) *Socialist East: Eliminate the last ANZAC forces in Canberra. (China/USSR/North Korea/Vietnam) NATO Path: *The Invasion: Protect Hiroshima from Chinese forces. (Japan/USA) *The Little Offensive: Secure Sendai from USSR forces. (Japan) *Honor: Destroy an enemy base located in Seto island. (Japan/UK) *Climb Mount Narodnaia: Eliminate the Soviet merchant fleet located in the Kuril Islands. (Japan) *Blade Of Determination: Retake Osaka from Communist hands and kill Colonel Yong Win. (Japan/USA) *Two Brothers: Secure Seoul to advance to the 38th parallel. (South Korea/USA) *38th Parallel: Capture Pyongyang and kill Kim ill Sung. (South Korea/USA) *Old Fury: Repel Soviet forces in Anchorage. (USA/Canada) *Commie Scum!: Eliminate the last Soviet forces in Alaska in Nome. (USA/Canada) *Tricked: Raid a Chinese base in Soviet border, posing as Russian soldiers. (USA) *Bear Vs Dragon: Assasinate general Viktor Vezov, posing as Chinese soldiers to make both nations turn against each other. (South Korea) *Red Islands: Begin the invasion of Vietnam starting in the Spratly islands. (ANZAC/UK/USA) *Trauma: Secure Ho Chi Mihn city. (ANZAC/UK/USA) *New Challenge: Begin the invasion of Russia starting in Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky. (USA/Canada) *Melee A Trois: Secure the city of Vladivostok in a three way battle between the Chinese and Soviets. (USA/UK/South Korea/Japan/Canada) *Properous Asia. End the war in the pacific in Shanghai. (USA/UK/Japan/South Korea/ANZAC) Middle Eastern Front *Time And Destiny: Decide the outcome of the battle in Zazi. (USSR vs Mujahideen/Pakistan/USA) Warsaw Pact Path: *Iron Horses: Defeat the Mujahideen forces in Arghandab. (USSR) *Hill 3234: Begin the invasion of Pakistan. (USSR) *Operation Magistral: Defeat the last Mujahideen forces in the Paktia province. (USSR) *Last Of His Kind: Assasinate the Mujahideen leader Ahmad Shah Massoud hiding in Kuwait. (USSR) *Wind Of War: Start the invasion of Jordan in Irbid. (Syria/Iran) *Puppet: Capture the city of Amman, Jordan and kill King Abdullah I. (Syria/Iran) *Ancient Fights: Secure the Golan Heights from an Israeli offensive. (Syria) *City Of Lights Of The East: Retake Beirut from Israeli forces. (Syria/Hezbollah) *No You Won´t: Destroy the Israeli nuclear weapons cache. (Syria/USSR) *Reign: Capture the city of Islamabad. (USSR/India) *The Fugitives: Defeat the last Pakistani forces in Karachi. (USSR/India) *Fall Of Allah: Begin the invasion of Turkey. (USSR/Iran/PKK/Syria) *Broken City: Raze the city of Ankara and capture the main NATO commanders. (USSR/Iran/PKK/Syria) *Triumph Of Communism: End the war in Instanbul. (USSR/Iran/PKK/Hezbollah/Syria/Libya) NATO path: *Ride Of Heroes: Defend Arghandab from Soviet forces. (Mujahideen) *In The Zone: Defend Lahore from Indian forces. (Pakistan) *Almighty Allah: Capture the city of Kabul and liberate Afghanistan. (Mujahideen/USA/UK) *Merchancy?: Investigate a suspicious cargo ship in Karachi. (Pakistan) *City Of The King: Defend Amman from Syrian forces. (Jordan/Israel/USA) *Secret Destruction: Sabotage a missile base in the Syrian-Jordan border. (Israel/USA) *Fierce Wind: Secure the Golan heights. (Israel) *Fall Of Evil: Capture the city of Damascus. (Israel) *Unexpected Visit: Invade Iraq and capture general Abdullah Amrin. (Turkey/USA/Jordan/Israel) *Sanctuary: Retake Kashmir from Indian hands. (Pakistan/Indian Rebels) *Hell's Town: Capture Baghad and gather intel from USSR sources. (USA/Turkey/Jordan/Israel/UK) *Power Hunger: Assasinate Colonel Vladimir Tuplev in Georgia SSR. (USA) *Religion Of The Wicked: Start the invasion of Iran. (USA/Israel/Turkey/Jordan/UK) *Last Chance: End the war in Tehran. (USA/Israel/Turkey/Jordan/UK/Mujahideen/Pakistan) War Of The Eastern Powers: East Asian Front: *Dragon Force: Start Operation: Extinction in Mongolia. (China) *Crushed: Capture the city of Ulan Bator. (China) *Doomed Island: "Retake" Penghu island. (China) *False Warrior: Capture General Han Lin to confuse Taiwanese forces. (China) *Peach City: Secure Chiayi City. (China) *Hidden Shadow: Destroy a secret ASEAN base in Yushan. (China) *Red Curse: Start the invasion of Korea. (China) *An Old Throne: Secure the city of Pyongyang. (China) *Great Memory: Defend the city of Inchon from Chinese forces. (South Korea/USA) *To Victory!: Secure the city of Seoul. (South Korea) *Saviour: Start Operation: Crush The Dragon in Mongolia. (Russia) *Liberty Of Everybody: Liberate Ulan Bator. (Russia/Mongolia) *Line Of Steel: Defend Taipei. (Japan/Taiwan/USA) *Get Out: Push Chinese forces out of Fukuoka. (Japan) *Human Toll: Start Operation: Return Of Hope in the Ruso-Chinese border. (Russia/Japan/South Korea/USA/Canada/Taiwan) *For Us All: End the war in Beijing. (Japan/South Korea/Russia/USA/Canada/Taiwan) Coming soon: South East Asian Front. Category:Games